Treason
by IrishFrogee
Summary: T’Pol is accused of Treason by Ambassador Soval and must appear before the Vulcan High Command. This is my first fanfic so any and all reviews would be very much appreciated.
1. Informing Archer

Informing Archer

Captain Archer sat in his ready room, a stack of performance reports before him. Some improvement was needed in various areas but his crew gave him the best that they had and he was confident in their abilities.

"Bridge to Captain Archer."

"Go ahead Hoshi."

"Sorry to interrupt you Captain, but we're receiving a transmission from Admiral Forrest."

"It's all right Hoshi, I needed a break anyway. Please patch it through to me here." Archer threw the last of the files onto to his desk and turned to the view screen.

"Admiral, it's good to hear from you again. What can I do for you?"

"Jonathan, I'm sorry but I'm afraid I am the bearer of bad news once again." Admiral Forrest hated to be the one to tell him, but he felt it would be better if he heard from him instead of the Vulcans.

Archer sighed, "I knew it was too good to last. So what is it now?"

"I have just been informed by the Vulcan High Command that they are sending a ship to pick up Sub-Commander T'Pol."

Archer stiffened upon hearing the news. "Again? What the hell for?" he yelled.

The Admiral shrugged, "They wouldn't say."

"Damn Vulcans. What do you mean they wouldn't say? I got a right to know why the hell they're removing her from her position." the captain yelled.

"Calm down Jonathan. You know as well as I do how the Vulcans are. They operate on a need to know basis. According to them this is a Vulcan matter and we don't need to know." the Admiral stated.

"Well is this permanent or temporary? Do I have to look for a new Science Officer?" I don't even know why I said that. I didn't want another Science Officer. Sure T'Pol got on my nerves and half the time I wanted to strangle her, but I have come to think of her as more than just one of my crew. Hell, I would even go so far as to call her my friend.

"I don't know Jonathan. Your guess is as good as mine."

"How long do I have before they arrive?"

"They said they dispatched a ship out today. I think it would reach you in about three days."

Three days he thought. That soon? "Well then I guess that's it. If you'll excuse me Admiral I have to inform Sub-Commander T'Pol."

"There's no need for that Jonathan. The High Command was going to inform her personally. I'm sure she received her own transmission about now."

"They wasted no time in doing it, too." He said sarcastically. "Thank you for letting me know Admiral. I appreciate it" the captain said.

"Again I'm sorry Jonathan. I wish things didn't have to be this way."

"So do I. Good day."

His performance reports forgotten, Archer just sat there thinking. Why the hell are they removing her now? The incident with P'Jem had been settled and the High Command had agreed to let her stay. So what could the reason be? Determined to find out he strode out the door and onto the bridge. One look around and he could see that T'Pol was not around.

"Where's T'Pol?" he asked Hoshi.

"She received a transmission right after you did sir. She took it in her quarters" the communications officer stated.

"Ok. Trip you have the bridge. Once T'Pol returns please tell her to report to my ready room right away."

"Aye, Cap'n." Trip stared as Archer walked off. I wonder what that was all about. Determined to find out what was going on he made a mental note to ask John at dinner that night.


	2. Informing T'Pol

Informing T'Pol -- Chapter 2  
  
T'Pol sat in the Captain's chair reading the PADD in her hand. She had just handed over the last of the performance reports and the Captain was in his ready room reviewing them.

"Sub-Commander," Hoshi called.

"Yes Ensign." she asked the communications officer.

"We're receiving a transmission for you. It's from the Vulcan High Command. Should I patch it through here?" she asked.

"No Ensign. I'll take it in my quarters. Commander, you have the bridge." With that T'Pol walked to the lift, determined to get to her quarters as fast as possible. Not noticing the curious looks from all the officers on the bridge. First the Captain and now T'Pol. The news must not be good.

Meanwhile in her quarters T'Pol was listening intently to what Ambassador Soval had to say.

"Sub-Commander it is my duty to inform you that you will no longer be serving as the Science Officer on Enterprise. A ship is on its way to bring you back to Vulcan."

"Ambassador may I ask why I am being removed from my position?" she calmly stated.

"Your position on Enterprise was only supposed to be temporary. Being around humans for so long has started to cloud your judgment. We have been monitoring your actions since you decided to stay on board. Several incidents have occurred which made us question your loyalty and some allegations have been made. The Vulcan High Command is holding an inquest to determine if these allegations are true."

"What am I being accused of?" she asked.

"Treason."

"Treason," she said, "and may I ask just who is accusing me of this crime?

"You will be informed of all the details once you arrive."

"You haven't answered my question sir. I would like to know who my accusers are."

"I was the one who made the allegations, and I was not alone. Several prominent citizens agree with me wholeheartedly. Your father included."

Although his face held no sign of emotion T'Pol was sure that he relished being the one to give her the news. While she wasn't surprised to hear that he made the accusations, she was surprised to hear her father backed him up.

"My father."

"Surprised T'Pol?" he asked.

Seeing how he was able to read her face she quickly masked her reaction. When she answered him it was with a composed face completely void of emotion. "I am incapable of feeling such an emotion sir. What I am is confused. I do not know why you would make these allegations. I also do not understand my father's reasoning as well. It is not logical"

"Think of all the times you have disappointed him. I understand that he has disowned you, but you are still his daughter. To all of Vulcan you are still T'Pol, daughter of S'Ton. He cannot allow you to damage the family name any longer. We had a discussion and I presented him with information I have regarding your performance. After reviewing them he agreed with me. After all, your father is a very logical man."

"Yes, he is." she stated. "What about you Ambassador? Why have you brought forth these charges against me?"

"I cannot allow you to continue on like this. The well being of all of Vulcan is at stake. I will not sit by and watch you betray us."

"Betray you, you mean. This is about me defending Captain Archer. You do not believe that I have betrayed Vulcan. You believe I betrayed you."

"Enough of this now. You will have your chance to speak when you arrive. Until then."

Before T'Pol could respond he ended the transmission. T'Pol just sat there thinking. Treason. It was not logical. I have never betrayed Vulcan. So why would the Ambassador say so? He is obviously having a hard time controlling his emotions. He is upset that I went against him and is going to do his best to see that I pay for it. Rubbing her temples she wished she had time to meditate. Realizing that wasn't an option at the moment she decided to return to her shift.

T'Pol got off the lift and was walking to her station when the Commander interrupted her thoughts. "T'Pol?"

"Yes, Commander?" she said.

"The Cap'n asked that you go to his ready room as soon as you returned. He's waitin' for you there."

"Thank you Commander."

The Captain obviously wanted to talk to her. What about she was unsure. Did he know about her transmission? Or did he want to speak about his? Determined to find out she proceeded to the ready room.


	3. The Ready Room

Archer sat in his Ready Room waiting for T'Pol to come. Every minute that past he got a little more impatient. Finally he couldn't take it any more and was just about to get up when his door chimed.

"Come in." he spoke.

"Captain. The Commander said you wished to speak with me."

"Yes T'Pol. Please come in and sit down." He waited for her to sit before speaking.

"I've just spoken with Admiral Forrest. He tells me that you're leaving us. That the High Command has decided once again to remove your from you position. Care to talk about this?"

"I have been removed from my position. What more is there to say."

"Well you could start by telling me why they're making you leave." he waited for her to speak. "I could order you to tell me Sub-Commander. Is that what you want?"

"Since I am no longer under your command Captain I do not have to answer that."

"I've got three days yet. Until the Vulcan ship picks you up you are still one of my crew. Now, what is this all about?"

"It is a personal matter Captain. I do not wish to speak about it."

"God damnit T'Pol my patience is wearing thin. Why the hell are they making you leave?" he yelled. He waited a few minutes but it was obvious that she wasn't going to answer him. "So that's it. You're just going to leave without even telling me why?

"As I said Captain, it is a personal matter and I do not wish to speak about it. Now if you do not mind I would like to return to my shift."

"Fine. But take the rest of the shift off. Go meditate or do whatever it is you do to relax. Maybe then you'll be ready to talk."

T'Pol just raised her eyebrow and gave him one of her stubborn looks "I do not need to relax Captain. I am more than capable of finishing my shift."

"I know you are T'Pol, but just humor me ok. I'll see you tonight at dinner."

"As you wish Captain. Until tonight then."

The Captain and T'Pol both got up and left the ready room. The whole bridge crew stopped to stare when they both appeared through the doors. Ever since they had gotten both transmissions there had been speculation as to what was going on. For the Captain and the Sub-Commander to both get messages from their superiors one after the other didn't bode well for the crew. And by the looks on their faces it didn't go well either.

While the Captain took his seat T'Pol just strode to the lift and exited the bridge. The fact that she left without finishing her shift put everyone on edge. T'Pol never left her post unless ordered. What would make her leave now? After a few minutes the Captain noticed that everyone was just sitting there staring.

"Is there a problem?" he said to no one in particular. After some hesitation Trip was the first to speak up.

"What's goin' on Cap'n? First you get a message and then T'Pol. Did something happen that you're not tellin' us about? he asked.

"Nothing's going on Trip. You all have nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure Cap'n?"

"Yes Trip. It was personal. Now please let's just leave it alone."

"Aye Cap'n. I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about."

Meanwhile in her quarters, T'Pol was meditating. Or trying to meditate. She couldn't concentrate and kept replaying the conversations she had earlier over in her head, trying to assimilate everything that had just happened. It took awhile but she finally settled down. Speaking with Ambassador Soval and then the Captain had left her feeling unsettled. She needed to calm herself before she was to meet with the Captain and Trip for dinner. So intent was she on her task that she didn't realize how much time had passed. Only the beep of her comm seemed to awake her.

"Archer to T'Pol?"

"Go ahead Captain."

"I thought you were meeting us for dinner T'Pol? You should have been here 10 minutes ago."

"I apologize Captain, I was meditating. I will be right there."

"Take your time T'Pol. We'll hold dinner for you."

"Thank you Captain. I won't be long."

T'Pol put her candles away and then quickly changed. She walked out the door and down the hall to the lift. Once inside she pushed the floor for the mess hall. As the lift stopped she got out and walked to the Captain's mess. All the while wondering if he was going to bring up their earlier conversation. She knew the crew would eventually find out that she was leaving, she just didn't wish to speak about it during dinner with the Captain and Commander Tucker. Deciding she wouldn't know until she went in she walked to the door and without hesitation stepped inside.


	4. Dinner Discussions

"Good of you to join us T'Pol." the Captain said.

"I apologize for my tardiness Captain. I lost track of the hour."

"What? Is Miss Perfect-Vulcans-can-do-no-wrong actually apologizin'? I wouldn't believe it if I didn't hear it with my own two ears." The Captain tried to hide his smile but the Commander openly smirked at her. He loved ruffling her feathers. However T'Pol was in no mood. Ignoring Commander Tucker she proceeded to eat her meal without uttering a word.

"What's the matter T'Pol? You got no comeback for that one?"

"Alright Trip, that's enough. Let's just eat our dinner in peace." the Captain said.

"Sure thing Cap'n." Although he didn't say another word to her, Trip continued to smile openly at T'Pol.

Once dinner was finished and they were waiting for dessert Trip tried to engage them both in a conversation. After trying several times unsuccessfully he couldn't take it anymore.

"What the hell's the matter with you two? he yelled. "Why aren't you talking? Are you mad at each other? He looked back and forth waiting for them to give him a clue.

"Where not mad Trip. And we are talking to each other."

"Yeah, well you coulda fooled me. What's goin' on? Does this have anything to do with the transmissions you both got earlier?" he asked.

Archers jaw tightened, when Trip spoke, and he spit out the next few words between clenched teeth. "I told you Trip, leave it alone."

"I can't leave it alone. What the hell has got you so down? It's the Vulcans isn't it? Are they causin' trouble for you again?"

"Trip….." the captain started to say, but Trip didn't want to hear it.

Swinging his gaze on to T'Pol he started to yell, "What the hell did we do now T'Pol? Why the hell can't your people leave us alone? he spit at her. If it's not one thing, it's another. We just can't win with you people."

"Trip that enough!" the Captain yelled. "This isn't her fault. I told you it's a personal…." But Trip interrupted him before he could finish.

"I know, I know it's a personal matter. But god damnit John…."

Before the argument could escalate any further T'Pol chose that moment to speak up.

"I have been removed from my position on Enterprise. The transmissions the Captain and I received were one and the same. While Starfleet was informing him of my departure, the Vulcan High Command was informing me." When Trip just stared at her she asked him, "You said you wanted to know what was going on. Does my answer not satisfy your curiosity?"

Dead silence filled the room. Trip didn't know what to say after that. He looked guiltily at T'Pol.

"I'm sorry T'Pol. I had no right to say those things to you."

"It is alright Commander. You were just defending the Captain. You didn't know any better." Although her words were meant to comfort him, they just made him feel even more guilty.

"Why the hell are they makin' you leave?"

"I prefer not to discuss it if you don't mind."

"What do you mean you don't wanna discuss it?" he asked her. Seeing he wasn't going to get a response from her he turned to the Captain. "Jon, what's going on?"

"I don't know Trip. T'Pol won't tell me either."

Turning to T'Pol, Trip decided to try again. "So that's it. You're jus' gonna leave without even givin' us an explanation. Damnit T'Pol, you owe us more than that," he yelled.

"Calm down Trip. It's obvious that T'Pol doesn't feel the same way that we do. She obviously could not care less about Enterprise, and everyone on it. Forget how we have all come to think of her as part of the crew. Some of us even think of her as a friend. I mean, I know I do. But I guess we're not worth fighting for." Waiting for his words to sink in, Archer and Trip just stared at T'Pol. She continued to stare at her lap and wouldn't look them in the eye. They were surprised when she lifted her head and they got a good look at her. Were those tears in her eyes? No, Vulcans don't cry. That is a human emotion. They were both about to say something when she spoke.

"You are wrong Captain. You are wrong. I do not wish to leave Enterprise. It has been my home for over a year now. The only home where I have ever felt truly welcome." Archer and Trip looked shocked when she said this. Was she admitting that she had come to like living among them? "Now if you will excuse me I would like to retire to my room for the night. I need to meditate." She got up and was half way out the door before Archer found his voice again.

"Wait T'Pol. We need to talk about this."

"Not tonight Captain."

"T'Pol….." he tried again.

"Please. I cannot talk about this anymore."

She said please Archer thought. It was that one word, so alien on her lips that stopped him. "Alright T'Pol, but this isn't finished. We're going to continue this conversation tomorrow. Ok?" he told her.

"Yes Captain." And with that she left the room leaving Archer and Trip to stare in wonder. After a few minutes Trip finally spoke.

"What the hell was that all about Cap'n?"

"I don't Trip, but you can bet I'm going to find out."


	5. T'Pol's Choice

Archer sat in his chair on the bridge. He was supposed to be reviewing reports, but every few minutes he casually glanced at T'Pol. He didn't want her to catch him staring so he tried to do it discreetly. She looked a lot better than she did last night, but he was still worried about her. He needed to know what was going on and was wondering when would be the best time to approach her about finishing their conversation from last night. So lost in though was he that he didn't hear Hoshi call to him.

"Captain?"

"Sorry Hoshi. What is it?"

"There is a Vulcan ship on course to intercept us Sir. Should we hail them?"

"No Hoshi. Wait for them to contact us."

"Sir." Malcolm interrupted. "Do you expect trouble? Are they here to assist us?"

"No. No trouble Malcolm." he looked at T'Pol and said "There here for something else."  
  
No one uttered a word on the Bridge for the next 20 minutes. Each person wondering what was going on and what had put the Captain on edge. Finally the silence was broken when Hoshi spoke up.

"Captain, we're being hailed."

"Open a channel." The image of a stern looking Vulcan appeared. "Hello. I'm Captain Archer."

"We know who you are." the Vulcan said. "I am Captain Vessik. I am here for Sub-Commander T'Pol."

"We had no idea that you would be coming this quickly. T'Pol hasn't had time to pack her things. Perhaps you would like to join us for dinner. It would give T'Pol time to get everything in order and to say her goodbyes to everyone."

"No. We are earlier then expected but she should have been prepared to leave as soon as she was informed of her departure. I do not have time to waist on her." He spit out.

Archer didn't like the way the Vulcan Captain was speaking about T'Pol. Referring to her as she as if the thought of her name on his lips revolted him. "Well I'm sorry, but you are going to have to give us some time."

"She has 15 minutes to prepare. No more." Before T'Pol or Archer could respond, the link went dead.

"T'Pol. Trip. My Ready Room. Now." the Captain said. "Hoshi, if the Vulcan ship hails us again, make them wait. Malcolm, you have the bridge." The crew watched as the Captain, Commander and Sub-Commander exited the bridge. All of them wishing they knew what was going on.

Once in the Ready Room Archer pounced on T'Pol. "Alright T'Pol, enough is enough. I want to know what's going on and I want to know now. Why the hell did that Vulcan speak to you that way and why are they making you leave?" he asked.

"The transmission I received was from Ambassador Soval. Some allegations were made about me and the Vulcan High Command has assembled an inquisition. If it is found that these charges are true I will be put on trial. Captain Vessik obviously believes the charges to be true and has lost all respect for me."

"What are the charges?" the Captain and Trip asked at the same time.

"Treason." she said.

"What!" Archer and Trip both screamed.

"This has to be a joke T'Pol." 

"Vulcans do not joke Commander. I assure you it is true."

"Why T'Pol? You have been nothing but loyal to them. You have had plenty of opportunities to give us information and you haven't. You would never betray them. Don't they know that?"

"Ambassador Soval is the one making these allegations. They are more inclined to take the word of an Ambassador over an officer."

"Even if it isn't true?" Trip asked.

"Even if it is not the truth." She said.

"This is because of us. Because you went to bat for us after the incident with the Suliban. Soval looked mighty pissed and stormed off after you gave your speech. Am I right?" He looked at T'Pol.

"Yes, but I believe that is only one reason. When I spoke with the Ambassador he said that I have been being watched ever since I decided to stay aboard Enterprise. He said that several incidents have occurred and it made them question my loyalty. I believe that the my actions after the incident with the Suliban proved to be the catalyst for his actions."

Archer looked distressed when she said this. "I'm sorry T'Pol." He said. "It's my fault you're in this mess."

"You have nothing to apologize for Captain. I spoke up because I wanted to. I did the right thing. I spoke the truth. I will not apologize for my actions so neither should you. It is not logical." She said.

"Yeah and you always have to be the logical one." Trip said with a grin.

"Ok T'Pol I won't apologize any more, but what can I do to fix this?"

"There is nothing anyone can do."

"Well what happens now?"

"I must go to Vulcan."

"Can't it be done some other way?" Trip asked.

"No."

"Then we'll take you there." The Captain said.

"Thank you for offering Captain, but I cannot let you do that. I do not want you to get involved. Besides the Vulcan ship is already here to pick me up."

"We're already involved T'Pol. I won't let you face this alone. You are part of my crew and I will not abandon you."

"What will Starfleet say about this?"

"I don't know and right now I don't care. You are my first priority and we won't let them have you without a fight. Will we Trip?"

"No way Captain. I don't know how we're going to figure out this mess, but I ain't leavin you to go through it alone."

"So T'Pol. It's your choice. You can travel with Captain Vessik and face a miserable trip back to Vulcan. Or you can let Enterprise take you there. What'll it be, us or them?" He asked.

"I do not wish to go with Captain Vessik. I would rather stay here. I choose you."

Archer and Trip both smiled when she said this "Ok. Now, before anything else is said, I believe I must speak with a certain Vulcan Captain. Let's go."


	6. Confrontations

Hoshi looked relieved when they exited the Ready Room.

"Thank god you're here Captain. The Vulcans have been demanding to speak with you for the past 15 minutes." She said.

"Well Hoshi what are you waiting for. Put them through." When Captain Vessik was put on a screen . 

"Captain, you have kept me waiting."

"Sorry about that, it couldn't be helped. I'm afraid you met us out here for nothing."

"What do you mean?" the Vulcan asked.

"I mean that T'Pol isn't leaving."

"She must. I have orders to bring her back to Vulcan."

"Oh she is going back, just not with you. Enterprise will escort her personally."

"I don't have time for this Captain. I was told to retrieve the cargo and I am not leaving without it."

"She isn't cargo pal. She's a person." Trip spit out at him.

"This is a Vulcan matter Human. Stay out of it."

"It stopped being a Vulcan matter the minute we learned what it was about. T'Pol is a part of our crew now. Mess with one, you mess with us all." 

The Vulcan turned to T'Pol then. "What did you tell them about the transmission?"

"Everything. The Captain and the Commander were there for me. They helped me to see that I do not have to go through this alone."

"It is not their concern." The Vulcan said.

"I am free to share the information with whomever I choose. You have no say over that." T'Pol said.

"They are Humans. They cannot be trusted."

"I disagree with you. I trust these "humans" as you call them more than I do you. They have never given me any reason not to. I can not say the same for you."

Before the argument could escalate any further, Archer decided to interrupt. "Like I said Captain, we will be bringing T'Pol to Vulcan. I'm not budging on this."

"Fine, she is not worth the effort." The Vulcan turned to T'Pol with what looked like a sneer "I see they were right about you." He said. "You have neglected your training. Living amongst the humans has made you weak. You are an embarrassment to all of Vulcan and I shame myself just by speaking with you. The Ambassador will here about this." The transmission went dead and the Vulcan ship left orbit.

Archer was about to ask T'Pol if she was ok, but one look at her stopped him. She didn't look defeated as he expected those words would make her feel. When their eyes met he gave her a questioning look and she nodded to him to let him know she was ok.

Captain Archer then turned to address his crew. "I'm sure you are all wondering what is going on. The High Command has removed T'Pol from her position again. Only this time they hope to make it permanent. T'Pol is a part of our crew now and I won't give her up without a fight. I am sure you will all agree."

"You know we do Cap'n." Trip said. Looking around the bridge Archer saw many heads nodding.

"Then it's settled then. Travis, lay in a course for Vulcan. Warp 4."

"Yes sir." The ensign said.


	7. Family

T'Pol sat in the mess eating her lunch. Across from her sat the Captain and Commander Tucker. They were to arrive on Vulcan tomorrow and the Captain wanted to be prepared. He insisted the three of us have lunch so I could explain what I would face tomorrow.

"The set up for an inquisition is much like a court trial you would have on Earth. I will stand before the Vulcan High Command and the Ambassadors. It is also open to the public so any citizen who wishes to attend may do so. Ambassador Soval and the High Command will have many questions for me to answer. If they determine at the end that I am guilty, I will be taken into custody until a punishment is agreed upon by all parties."

"What kind of punishment would they give you?" Trip asked.

"I do not know Commander. No Vulcan has ever been charged with such a crime. I would be the first."

"Have you spoken with your family about this? Are they allowed to be there?" the Captain asked.

"I have not been contacted by my family. Nor have I tried to contact them. They will not stand with me tomorrow.

"Why?" They both asked.

She looked out the window at the stars when she answered them next. "My family has disowned me. When I made the decision to stay on Enterprise they cut off all contact with me. They said I was an embarrassment to them and they no longer knew me."

"They didn't mean it T'Pol. I'm sure once they hear what happened they will come."

"You are right Captain. They will come, but not for the reason you think. My father agrees with Ambassador Soval and he believes these. He will be there to offer support to the Ambassador."

"How could he do that to you? You're his daughter." Asked Trip.

"It is because I am his daughter that he did this. He cannot allow me to damage the family name." Archer and Trip continued to stare at T'Pol. Surely her father wouldn't do this to her. What kind of father was he that he cared more about his reputation than his own child? 

"You are shocked by my last statements, but they are true. I did not grow up in a house full of love, but a house of duty. I was supposed to obey my father and never question him. I am the youngest of my siblings and he expected me to follow in their footsteps. He said he allowed me to take the position at the embassy because he knew it would only be a temporary assignment. Once Kos was ready and I became of age I was to marry and start a family. Then I received your offer to stay." She said looking at Captain Archer. "When I informed my father of your offer he forbade me. I told him it was my choice and I had already accepted. After that he refused to speak with me and would not receive any of my transmissions."

"Has he contacted you at all since then?" Archer asked.

"Once. A week after I sent my response to Kos, I received a transmission from my father. He had spoken to Kos and learned of what I had done. He said he was ashamed of the way that I was acting and from that moment on I was no longer a part of the family."

Archer and Trip just stared. They both had grown up with parents that had stood by them regardless of what choices they made. What do you say to someone after that. 

"I'm sorry T'Pol."

"What are you sorry for Commander?"

"For this. It's my fault your family won't speak with you. I should have never opened up my big mouth. Then maybe none of this would have happened." Trip was so angry with himself he could scream. T'Pol was going through a tough time and needed her family. He felt bad that they were estranged and now felt even worse when he learned he was the cause of the rift. 

"Commander, there is no reason for you to apologize. This is not your fault."

"It's not your fault either T'Pol. You know that don't you?" the Captain said.

"Yes Captain I know. I did nothing wrong and I will not apologize. I do not need my family with me. I am more than capable of doing this alone."

"You won't be alone T'Pol. If you want I will stand with you tomorrow?"

"Me too. Are we allowed though?" Trip asked

She gave them both a questioning look. "Why would you do this? "I know you both dislike Vulcans and the prospect of going to Vulcan is not appealing. I would also be putting you in an awkward position with Starfleet and the High Command. You do not have to do this."

"T'Pol I don't hate all Vulcans. If that was the case I wouldn't like you would I? I consider you my friend T'Pol and I want to be there for you. You would do the same for me."

T'Pol stared at Archer. He was right. If it came down to it she would stand with him. Friendship goes both ways she thought. "Thank you both of you. I may bring whomever I choose with me tomorrow, but I did not know how to ask you. I consider you both my friends and I trust you above anyone else."

"Wow, T'Pol. I'm honored." Trip said.

"So I guess that's it then. We face the firing squad in 24 hours." When T'Pol just stared at him Trip laughed. "It's an expression T'Pol. Meaning we are facing hard times ahead."

"I am not afraid Commander. I will face whatever comes."

"You amaze me T'Pol." Archer said. "You've had to endure a lot this year and half and now you are faced with even more challenges. Not many people in your position could handle the strain." 

"I believe the human saying is, What doesn't kill us makes us stronger." When she looked at them for a response they were grinning at her. T'Pol gave them puzzled look and asked, "Did I say it wrong?"

"No T'Pol. We understood you." Trip said smiling.

As they got up and walked out of the mess they didn't realize they were being watched. The minute Commander Tucker sat down they had been prepared to witness another argument. The Commander and Sub-Commander never got along and hardly a day went by without them exchanging words. However, lunch had come and gone without incident and as the three exited the mess the crew was left to wonder what T'Pol had said to make them smile.


	8. The Inquisition

Captain Archer stood there fidgeting, pulling at the neck of his uniform. They reached Vulcan this morning and after informing the High Command that she was here, T'Pol was told to come down immediately. Once they arrived they were led to a room which resembled his old high school auditorium. There was an elevated dais where several Vulcans sat. He assumed they were the High Command. All noise stopped the moment they stepped into the room. T'Pol strode down the aisle staring straight ahead oblivious of all the looks they were getting. Archer and Trip decided to . Once she reached a table she motioned for them to sit while she stood. 

Archer leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Why aren't you sitting?"

"It is not permitted. Until it is proven that I am not guilty I am not allowed to sit in the presence of the High Command."

"For how long?" Trip asked.

"However long this takes. Please sit. It will begin now."

Several hours had passed and T'Pol still stood before the High Command. They threw questions at her one after the other. To a casual observer it would seem that she was unaffected by all this. But Archer and Trip knew better. She hadn't eaten before leaving this morning. Preferring to use the time for further meditation and the strain was showing. They could see it in the tenseness of her shoulders, and if you looked closely you could see the beads of sweat on her forehead. But this didn't stop her, she gave as good as she got.

Finally after morning turned to afternoon and then to night the questions stopped. Ambassador Soval stepped forward and said to T'Pol. "Sub-Commander we have no more questions for you. Before we deliberate to discuss your fate is there anything that you wish to say?"   


"Yes. When I was first assigned to Enterprise it was only supposed to be temporary. When I was asked to stay I chose to do so. It took some time but both Captain Archer and I learned to work well together. We looked passed the hostilities most Vulcans and Humans have for each other to form a good working relationship. As much as I respect Captain Archer I would never betray Vulcan for him. And he would never ask me to. Ambassador Soval has mentioned several incidents that he says proves that I have betrayed Vulcan. The incidents with P'Jem and then with the Suliban to name a few. I was ordered by Captain Archer to take the pictures with my scanner and then hand it over to the Andorians. You may think this was traitorous act, but I do not. I followed the orders of my Captain, because I agreed with them. We violated the treaty. It was our fault. Captain Archer was just trying to rectify that."

"Sub-Commander...." Ambassador Soval began.

"Please Ambassador. It is my chance to speak now."

Soval glared at her and said, "Go ahead."

"As for the incident with the Suliban I will not apologize. I stood up for Captain Archer and Enterprise because I believe they deserved another chance. They are a good crew and good people who have tried there best from the start. They did not deserve to have there mission cancelled. I believe that Ambassador Soval was upset that I went against him. And I believe that is why I am here right now. He believes I betrayed him and in doing so I betrayed Vulcan. I tell you here and now I did not. I could not and I would not. You are my people and I will always be loyal to you. But while I serve on Enterprise my loyalty is to them as well. All I ask is that before you make your decision you take a moment to think. If I had not gone against the Ambassador would I be standing here before you today? If after reviewing everything you decided that I am guilty I will take my punishment without hesitation. Thank you for allowing me to speak."

The room was deathly silent. No one spoke a word. Archer and Trip just stared at T'Pol. They were proud of the way she stood up for herself and even prouder of the way she stood up for them. It wasn't easy but she did it and she was still standing. 

"We need a few moments to speak." With that the High Command got up and left the room. Hushed whispers were heard throughout the room and everyone was wondering what the outcome was going to be.


	9. The Aftermath Conclusion

T'Pol walked over to where the Captain and Commander sat. 

"You okay T'Pol?" 

"Yes Commander. I am fine." 

"You don't look fine." He was worried about her. She looked pale and drawn and she was too tense.

"It will be over shortly." she said.

"Whatever the outcome is T'Pol, I want you to know I'm proud of you. We both are. You stood up for yourself. You stood up for us. That took a lot of courage and I will never forget that."

"Thank you Captain. But all I did was speak the truth. It was the logical thing to do."

"Not everyone is able to do that T'Pol. Most people would run and hide, but not you."

Before they could finish the doors opened and the High Command walked onto the dais and took their seats. "Sub-Commander T'Pol, please step forth."

As she did Archer and Trip walked forth with her. T'Pol stood before the High Command flanked by Archer on one side and Trip on the other. "We stand with you." they both said.

"What is the meaning of this?" a Vulcan asked Archer. "This is not a Starfleet matter."

"T'Pol is a part of our crew. We are not standing here as Starfleet officers, but as her friends. We will not let her face this alone. What she goes through, we go through." Archer said.

"Very well."

Ambassador V'Lar spoke up. "Sub-Commander T'Pol, the High Command has reached a decision. We have taken into account everything that has been said here today. We believe that Ambassador Soval in his quest to see you punished may have been a little over zealous. We do not agree with his assessment that you have betrayed Vulcan and as such are dropping all charges of treason. You are free to resume your position on Enterprise effective immediately. We are adjourned."

"That's it." Trip said. "They're not gonna apologize to you?"

"I do not need an apology." T'Pol calmly said.

Once the High Command had left the room T'Pol, Archer and Trip made there way back down the aisle. They were almost out the door when a figure blocked their path. Archer was about to say excuse me when he noticed the way T'Pol was staring at the man.

"Father." Archer and Trip both tensed when they heard that word. This was the man that had brought all this trouble upon T'Pol. He was the one who had hurt her and he was the reason they almost lost her. What did he want now?

"T'Pol. Do not think this changes things. The High Command may believe that you are innocent, but I know better. You are marked. No good will come of you." With that he turned and walked away without even glancing back.

"T'Pol? You alright?"

"Yes Captain. I am fine."

"If you ever need to talk, we're here you know."

T'Pol tore her gaze off of her father's back. Looking at the Captain and the Commander she could tell by the looks on their faces that they meant it. "Thank you."

Archer continued staring at T'Pol. All her energy was spent and she was running on empty. She would never willingly admit to needing anything, but he knew she needed to get out of here.

"You ready T'Pol?" he asked.

"Yes. Let's go home." she said.

They walked to the shuttle eager to get back to Enterprise. Back to their home. They had won an important battle today. Archer knew there would be many more obstacles in the future to overcome. But right now he just wanted to savor the moment. 


End file.
